Sluis Van
Sluis Van era il pianeta primario del Settore Sluis nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno e il pianeta natale della specie degli Sluissi. Descrizione Sluis Van era un mondo collocato lungo la Rotta Commerciale di Rimma. Era inoltre il sito di un vasto impianto di attracco dello spazio profondo e di un cantiere navale, il più grande e più imponente della zona. La stazione d'attracco era difesa da postazioni perimetrali di combattimento, mentre i cantieri erano gestiti da una rete esterna al sistema di difesa, nonché dal Controllo di Sluis. Il leader di Sluis Van era noto come Khedive. Storia Gli Sluissi furono a lungo sostenitori della Repubblica Galattica, con Sluis Van sede di una rete di cantieri vitali per la Repubblica andati distrutti dai Sith durante la Grande Guerra Galattica. Millenni dopo, durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica, divennero disgustati dalla corruzione del Senato Galattico che stava causando tante ingiustizie nella galassia. Il pianeta fu rappresentato nel Senato Galattico da Bor Gracus e poi da Corlissi Ludar fino al 22 BBY, quando Sluis Van si separò poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. Durante le guerre Sluis Van funse da roccaforte Separatista. Alla fine delle Guerre dei Cloni il pianeta, così come molti altri mondi confederati, fu preso d'assalto dalle forze repubblicane, ma Sluis Van riuscì a tenere fuori la Repubblica. Tuttavia i civili non se la cavarono altrettanto bene quando scoppiò una carestia sul pianeta a causa degli Assedi dell'Orlo Esterno. L'Impero Galattico prese il controllo del pianeta dopo la fine delle guerre, e non vi fu mai popolare. Nel 4 ABY il pianeta era diventato un mondo fortezza Imperiale sotto il controllo del Generale Superiore Sander Delvardus. Sluis Van fu liberato dalla Nuova Repubblica nel 5 ABY. Nonostante ciò il pianeta non volle tagliare tutti i collegamenti con l'Impero, essendo stato uno dei maggiori clienti dei suoi grandi cantieri navali, e si unì alla Nuova Repubblica alcuni mesi dopo la morte dell'Imperatore Palpatine. in orbita attorno al loro pianeta.]]Durante la Campagna di Thrawn, i Cantieri di Sluis Van erano uno dei principali cantieri della Nuova Repubblica. Il pianeta fu il luogo di una battaglia contro la flotta del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn durante la sua campagna contro la Nuova Repubblica. Attaccò 112 navi da guerra -con l'equipaggio ridotto all'osso-, di cui alcune riconvertite a trasporto, ancorate ai moli d'attracco del pianeta, cercando di catturarne alcune. Anche se l'operazione fu un fallimento, le forze di Thrawn riuscirono a lasciare più di 40 vascelli non operativi. Durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong il pianeta e i suoi cantieri furono cruciali per rifornire la Nuova Repubblica di sempre nuove navi da guerra. A seguito della perdita di Fondor ulteriori unità della Marina della Nuova Repubblica, tra cui ancora più vascelli, furono dispiegati nella regione per una maggiore protezione, quando Sluis Van assunse la stessa importanza che aveva Fondor. E continuò ad essere un mondo fondamentale anche nell'Alleanza Galattica. Durante la Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica si temeva che i suoi cantieri sarebbero diventati un obiettivo fondamentale per le forze della neonata Confederazione. Nel 137 ABY il nuovo Impero Galattico sotto il controllo dell'Un Sith aveva preso il controllo di Sluis Van. Nonostante ciò i Resti dell'Alleanza rimasero influenti sul pianeta e nella regione. Curiosità * Sluis Van prende il nome da un amico dello scrittore Timothy Zahn, Don Vandersluis. * Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion colloca erroneamente il settore Sluis e, di conseguenza, Sluis Van, nei Mondi del Nucleo. * Il romanzo Jedi Trial ritrae erroneamente il settore Sluis, tra cui Sluis Van, nel territorio controllato dalla Repubblica, invece che in quello della Confederazione. * A pagina 227 di The Essential Atlas il nome del pianeta è erroneamente scritto come "Sluis Var". * Il pianeta e i cantieri devastati dalle forze Sith nella Grande Guerra Galattica sono molto simili a Kuat. Molto probabilmente è un errore. Comparse * Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire (in un ologramma) * Darth Plagueis (solo citazione) * Darth Maul: Saboteur (solo citazione) * Cloak of Deception (solo citazione) * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14: 2: 12 (solo citazione) * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14: 7: 01 Edition (solo citazione) * Jedi Trial (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Rebellion * "The Great Herdship Heist"- Star Wars Adventure Journal 15 (solo citazione) * "Vengeance Strike"- Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 (solo citazione) * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron (solo citazione) * Heir to the Empire ''(prima apparizione) * ''Dark Force Rising * The Last Command (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Way di Destiny (solo citazione) * Legacy of the Force: Exile (solo citazione) Fonti * Heir to the Empire Sourcebook * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * Alliance Intelligence Reports * Star Wars Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The New Essential Chronology * Starship of the Galaxy, Saga Edition * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * The Unknow Regions * The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica